


Take Me Where You Want Me Tonight (And Let Me Swoon Over You)

by Agido6



Series: Minayeon FWB [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Jihyo the mom friend as always, Porn with Feelings, We're back with top Mina, some emotional progress love that for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agido6/pseuds/Agido6
Summary: Mina's finally made up her mind.Nayeon's bewildered.Things get messy again.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: Minayeon FWB [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172924
Comments: 37
Kudos: 88





	Take Me Where You Want Me Tonight (And Let Me Swoon Over You)

"All right, Mina, spill." Jihyo ordered over the headset. 

Mina sighed as she fidgeted with her controller, muttering a curse as she couldn't find any loot in the stupid house they were in. What a stupid game. Why did anyone play this? 

"There's not much to spill."

"Bull _shit._ You've been avoiding her for how long now?"

"I'm- it's not _avoiding."_ Mina muttered, searching an ammo box and really hoping they came across someone soon. She could use a good shootout. "It's just space from each other while I....figure shit out."

The look on Nayeon's face when Mina had asked her for a little time apart was devastating enough in itself. But it was also in the small crack in her voice when she assured Mina she could take as much space as she needed, and Nayeon would be here when Mina was ready to talk again, and the slight trembling in her arms when she'd given Mina a parting hug. That was almost three weeks ago. 

Mina was still confused. 

"And? Have you- _yeah, BITCH._ Who are you running up on?" Jihyo shouted into the headset. "Sorry about that. What have you figured out? How were those hookups?" 

Mina paused in her shooting, reflecting back on the trysts. Momo had been nice. Gentle, like Mina liked sometimes. She'd touched her with wonderment, with a delicacy that gathered a small warmth in Mina's heart. Through all of it, she'd asked Mina if she felt good, if it was okay, if she should go faster or harder or anything else. 

Her lips had been super soft. Mina liked kissing her. 

But afterward, with Momo pressed up against her back and snoring softly into her ear, toned arms wrapped firmly around Mina's waist, all Mina had felt was empty. This could've been anyone's warm body, and the one that she wanted wasn't available. 

So she'd kissed Momo's forehead and left in the middle of the night, ashamed at herself for being unable to forget Nayeon for even one night. 

"I...I tried. I really did, Jihyo." Mina said quietly. "Multiple people...." 

Tzuyu had been hot. She liked to take charge, pressing Mina into the mattress and kissing her until she couldn't breathe, a certain fiery look in her eyes that honestly did _things_ for Mina. It had been a long time since someone caused Mina to become a mess so quickly. Someone other than the obvious. 

And it was nice afterward, when Tzuyu asked her if she wanted to hang around and order some food, just chill. Mina had accepted. 

Her skin had been super warm. Mina liked running her hands over Tzuyu's body. 

Halfway through some Netflix drama, Mina looked over at Tzuyu, at her tousled hair and unfairly gorgeous features and ridiculously long legs, and Nayeon's face filled her mind. It had horrified her, made her stomach twist and the blood pound in her brain. Nayeon was both gentle and commanding, soft and dominant. She was everything Mina wanted, and she couldn't fucking have her. No amount of hookups would ever really wash Nayeon's fingerprints away, or her scent off of Mina's skin. 

So Mina had left, although asking Tzuyu if she could come over again and keep watching the show. It was nice to have a friend. 

"Can I ask you something?" Jihyo said eventually, whooping obnoxiously loud when her grenade blew up one of the opposing teammates. 

"You just did, but yeah, go ahead." 

"Why did you and Nayeon start sleeping together in the first place?"

Mina laughed a little. "It was pretty simple. We were both single, both in the mood, and admitted we were attracted to each other."

"And when you established this, did you set rules?" 

Mina thought back. It had been so long since she and Nayeon had fallen into this rhythm that she hadn't thought about the details in a long time. "Well, obviously we cut it off if we got serious with anyone else. Only set aside one night so we don't get dependent on each other. Be upfront with each other about our sexual health. Don't talk about the other people we're fucking, if we are." 

Jihyo hummed. "I see. And aren't you forgetting the most important rule of all? If one or the other catches feelings, it needs to end. Especially if it puts your friendship at risk." 

Mina shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Yes, that was the most important rule, but...she'd been balancing it so far. Somewhat. 

"I know." she mumbled finally. 

"So I think you need to ask yourself- stupid bitch, that's why you just knocked yourself out- uh, sorry. I think you need to ask yourself what's more important here: your friendship with Nayeon or your pride." 

"It's not like that." Mina protested, shame beginning to burn at her ears. It was _exactly_ like that, and she hated feeling so transparent. If Jihyo could see through her like glass, what was Nayeon detecting? 

"Mina, I don't want to intrude on your processing, but it's almost been a month. You've left that girl hanging without so much as a hint of an explanation, and she's probably confused as hell. I know you're confused too, but you could both be much less confused if you just talked." Jihyo sighed. 

"What if I lose her as a friend?" Mina whispered, her hands beginning to shake and almost dropping the controller. Not having Nayeon in her life at all was unimaginable. She couldn't take that risk. 

"You're her best friend, Mina. She's not going to dump you over something like this. She'll do what she can to help you work through it. And if she doesn't, she wasn't worth having as a friend in the first place." 

Mina looked down at her bedspread, at the space where Nayeon usually lay when they watched TV or played video games or Nayeon just complained about her job. Those were the moments she didn't want to lose. Sure, Nayeon as a lover was exciting and freeing and wonderful, but Mina could learn to do without for their sake. 

"I'm gonna get off, Jihyo. I think I have someone to talk to." said Mina quietly. 

"BOOM! Headshot! Right. Let me know how it goes, Mina." 

...

Mina fidgeted nervously with her phone as she paced outside of Nayeon's apartment door. This was the moment of truth- and she'd been a little surprised at how quickly Nayeon had responded when Mina texted her to ask if she could come over and talk. But that was always how Nayeon had been for her- there whenever Mina needed her. Mina couldn't claim the same as of late. 

The door finally swung open, and Nayeon stood in the frame, clad in her favorite pajama pants and loose T shirt. She gave Mina a hesitant smile, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Hey, Minari."

"Hi." Mina replied softly, swallowing her nerves back as Nayeon stepped aside to let her in. She took note of the ringing silence throughout the apartment. 

"Where's Dahyun?"

"Out with her friend Chaeyoung. We've got the place to ourselves." Nayeon answered, her tone strangely fragile. 

_Shit._

Mina had lowkey been counting on Dahyun nearby as a....buffer, an excuse, an out if she needed one. But it looked like it was really just down to the two of them tonight. 

Nayeon shut the door to her room lightly, and turned to face Mina on the bed. She'd been here a thousand times before, and yet she felt like a complete stranger, perching awkwardly on the edge. 

It was silent for a long minute, and then Nayeon spoke up. 

"Look, I don't know what's been going on lately with you. I wanted to ask, so many fucking times, but I know how you get when you're all withdrawn. And Dahyun told me to respect your wishes. So I tried. I really fucking tried, Minari." Nayeon paused, swallowing thickly and pushing her hands through her hair in agitation, starting to pace. 

"But for the past three weeks, all I could think about was what I could've done to upset you, or push you away. And I don't know, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry if I hurt you, Mina. I wish you would open up to me the way you used to be able to-" Her voice cracked, and Mina automatically leaned forward, wanting to comfort her, but what could she say? 

"Maybe you can't. But I just want you to know that if you need someone...if you need anything from me, I'm still here. And I always will be." Nayeon finished quietly. Her eyes were shining, and about a hundred different phrases were twisting in Mina's throat, desperate to claw out and reassure her. 

"Have you slept with anyone else lately?" 

Mina's eyes widened in horror as Nayeon stared at her, bewildered. That was one of their main, unspoken rules. They didn't talk about other trysts, and they didn't ask about the others that they might be involved with. Ever. _Oh fucking hell._

Nayeon was quiet for an uncomfortably long time. Finally, she cleared her throat and wiped under her eyes. "I'm not entirely sure what it has to do with anything, but no. Why are you even asking?" 

Mina's stomach was beginning to clench, tighter and tighter until it felt like there was an icy coil resting there. She couldn't stand seeing Nayeon in pain, in pain because of her. This was all going fucking wrong. 

"I wouldn't blame you if you hated me right now." Mina said quietly, staring at the floor. "I've been a shit friend for a while. Not just from this, but before too. I've been dealing with something, and it's been fucking hard....and I've taken it out on you, indirectly. I didn't mean to." 

The bed dipped behind her, and Mina swallowed as she felt Nayeon's hand slip into hers. "What's the problem, Minari? If you want to tell me. There's no pressure." 

Jihyo's voice was ringing through Mina's head this time, her thoughts swirling around too fucking fast. "I....I think I have feelings." Mina whispered. Her heart was pounding insanely hard. Just a few more words and Nayeon would know the truth, would have the power to break her entirely if she rejected. 

"Feelings? Minari, that's more important than anything I've had going on. I'm your friend and I'm here for you." Nayeon said, and Mina could tell from the tone of her voice that she was frowning. Just trying to be helpful, as always. 

Mina twisted around to face her, heart simultaneously filling with affection and splintering with icy despair at the look on Nayeon's face. It was that goddamn tenderness again, the love. The _wrong_ kind of love. 

"I don't need a friend." 

Nayeon's head tilted to the side. "So what do-" 

This was a really horrible idea. 

Mina kissed her. 

Nayeon let out a tiny little surprised "Mmph!", but didn't push Mina away. Her mouth was just as soft and tempting and enticing as ever...better than Momo's, better than Tzuyu's. Familiar and plump and everything Mina shouldn't be drowning herself in. 

"Mina," Nayeon whispered when Mina finally broke away, "Mina, what are you-"

"Don't." Mina whispered back. "Just....just let me tell you this way, okay?" 

Nayeon looked back at her, eyes soft and sad and adorable and heartbreaking. She nodded. 

Mina pressed her back against the pillows, kissing again, and she felt a little like she did their first time. Nayeon was making those soft little whines and hums she had that night, her hands curled tightly in Mina's shirt to press their bodies together, and Mina's thigh slipped in between Nayeon's, which made her hips jerk forward. 

"Can I tell you about my feelings, Nayeon-ah?" Mina whispered against her neck, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down her throat. Nayeon hummed a breathy confirmation, and Mina let her fingers trail lightly over her body, just taking her in for a moment. This might be the last time she got to have her like this. 

"I've been feeling so lost for weeks, Nayeon-ah." Mina murmured, slipping her shirt over her head and helping Nayeon pull hers off. "I get all flustered thinking about them, like you do when I do this." She traced her fingers over the curve of Nayeon's bra, smiling a little when Nayeon arched into her touch, and unhooked it with a finger, tossing the garment to the side. 

"I feel so....warm inside. Kinda like you do when I do this." Mina whispered, and she leaned down to trace her tongue over Nayeon's nipple, smiling into her skin when Nayeon let out a gasp and tangled her fingers in Mina's hair. She'd tried, she really had, to lose herself in other people, to learn how their bodies worked and get lost in their heat. But nothing would ever feel as good as this did, and Mina could accept that now. 

"Mina...baby....what are you-" Nayeon whimpered, and Mina bit down gently. 

"Shh. Just let me do this, okay?" When she had satisfied herself with one peak, she switched for the other, getting lost in the sensations, how soft Nayeon was and how she could get her to fall apart just from this. It was hypnotic.

"Please stop teasing me, Minari...." Nayeon begged, and the crack in her voice shot straight to Mina's core, a spark of heat beginning to unfurl and pressing impatiently down. 

"Okay, I'm sorry, sweetheart." Mina breathed, moving her focus away from her chest. "I feel so many things at the same time when I think about this person.." She kissed her way down Nayeon's body, not missing an inch of her flushed, pretty skin. "Confused and light and wonderful and heated..." 

She hooked her fingers into Nayeon's pants, impatiently pulling them off and out of her way. Nayeon was breathing heavily, one arm flung over her eyes, and Mina thought she had never looked prettier, with a growing dampness on her underwear and sweat already shining over her skin. "Nayeon? Baby? Are you still with me?" Mina whispered. 

Nayeon nodded, her hips rolling impatiently. "I want you, Minari....I need you to touch me." she whined. Mina's fingers curled involuntarily. Nayeon could probably make her come _just_ from that desperate sound in her voice, the brokenness and fevered edge. 

"I will, baby, I will." Mina placed a gentle kiss to Nayeon's thigh as she slipped her underwear off, having to stifle a groan in the sheet at the sight before her. Nayeon was like absolute pouring _heat,_ pink and swollen and beautiful. 

"God, you look amazing, Nayeon-ah. All for me, hmm?"

"It's always for you, Mina." Nayeon moaned as Mina began pressing soft little kisses around her folds. "Everything..."

Mina had to pause at that, letting out another tiny groan. Nayeon knew exactly how to fucking wreck her whether she knew it or not. That little monster known as possessiveness erupted in her chest, and she decided to hell with the fucking game she was playing. She needed this now. 

Mina nipped harshly at Nayeon's inner thigh, feeling her own hips roll involuntarily into the mattress at Nayeon's whimpers, and whispered harshly, "Beg for it." 

" _Please,_ Mina." 

Mina slid up her body, tugging her own clothes off and tossing them away until she could rest her forehead against Nayeon's, keeping their gazes locked as she traced a finger around her folds. "Please what?" 

Nayeon swallowed, grabbing Mina's wrist to slow her movements. For a moment, neither spoke, and Mina was suddenly terrified that Nayeon knew. She knew what Mina was trying to say without words, and she couldn't tell if she felt the same, or what this was turning to. 

"Mina." Nayeon whispered. "I want you to take me. I'll be good for you....I'm your good girl. Only yours."

Mina's throat went dry, and something snapped inside her. She kissed Nayeon roughly, slipping her tongue into her mouth as she plunged two fingers inside. 

_"Fuck."_

"Those feelings I had? They drive me so fucking crazy that I can't even think at night. I get so overwhelmed and so fucking _heated,_ just like you are now." Mina whispered in Nayeon's ear, a dizzying sensation of pleasure and control pulsing through her as Nayeon held onto her, a constant stream of uneven moans and high whines and cries spilling out. 

"Sometimes I just have to take care of it all by myself, like this-" She pressed tightly against Nayeon's clit, smirking when she felt Nayeon's hips buck automatically against her, and nipped at Nayeon's earlobe, sucking softly before letting go. "But it's not enough. I need more, Nayeon-ah...just like you need more from me." 

"Mina, can I-"

"Shh, just look at me, baby." Mina ordered softly, and Nayeon's eyes slowly drifted up to hers, hazy and black but trusting and loving still. 

"You've been good, Nayeon-ah. So, so good. Such a good listener." She kissed under Nayeon's ear as she curled her fingers, basking in the high pitched sob it drew out of her. "So fucking pretty." She kissed the tip of Nayeon's nose as she brushed her thumb over her bundle of nerves again. "You're so wonderful." 

She could feel Nayeon trembling against her, right on the edge, on the cusp of where she needed to be, and Mina knew she could take her there. Just like every other time. And she would, because she would do anything for Nayeon. But after...

"Can you do something for me, Nayeon-ah? I want you to look at me when you come." Mina murmured, pressing another kiss into her neck. 

"I- I will."

"Good." 

Mina pulled away, enough to see the desperate way Nayeon was trying to keep her eyes open, and curled exactly where she knew Nayeon needed her. 

What a beautiful thing it is, Mina thought as Nayeon came, her entire body shaking and those pretty whimpers spilling out again, to be able to love this woman. 

"You did so well." Mina whispered, peppering kisses all over Nayeon's face, running her fingers gently over Nayeon's stomach to soothe her. "You always do so well..."

"Mina...." Nayeon breathed, looking completely blissed out. "I-"

"Just let me say this." Mina interrupted, leaning in to kiss her again. She memorized the way Nayeon sighed against her mouth, the way the tip of her tongue peeked out to trace Mina's lips, the consuming feel of her hands pulling Mina against her. All she wanted was to stay here and worship Nayeon's body all night, show her exactly how much Mina loved her in marks and pleasure and kisses. 

But she couldn't. Wouldn't. 

"I love you, Nayeon-ah." Mina whispered. "I can't act like I don't anymore. I'm...I'm _in_ love with you."

Nayeon stilled beneath her. 

"And I get if you don't want to talk to me again, if I ruined everything between us...but I just had to tell you." Mina sat up, taking in the art before her. Nayeon in all her spent glory, her _essence._ How could Mina ever think she didn't love her with everything she had? 

"I- Mina-" 

Mina leaned down and kissed her, just once, very softly. "Don't say anything now. I don't think you can. But I just...I _had_ to. I understand if you don't speak to me again, but if you do want to...you know where to find me." 

And with that, Mina pulled away from her, feeling as if a part of her was left behind as she rose up. The part of her that had always belonged to Nayeon, and she just wasn't aware of it, but too scared to tell her. 

Whatever happened after this...how rare and beautiful it was to be allowed to love such a person as Im Nayeon. 

Even if that person might not love her back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is a MESS 
> 
> Mina confessing her feelings while they're fucking and then immediately dipping so Nayeon can't say anything? Never change, Mina
> 
> I've had it up to here with not knowing how Nayeon feels. I know exactly how I want to write the next update, so y'all will finally get that closure you've been hoping for. Or if you're just here for the smut, you'll get that too. 
> 
> Also, I'm curious, which dynamic do y'all like more: top Mina or top Nayeon? Just in general. I can't really decide myself. Both? Both is good 
> 
> Title is from 'Swoon' by Beach Weather if anyone was curious


End file.
